Naruto Change In Soul
by PrinceChaos
Summary: Naruto, Naruto couldn't do it anymore. The hatred, the abuse, being called a demon, he just wanted it all to end. But the world needed a hero that would be able to protect it the best he could. So, a soul was chosen to take over Naruto's body. How will this new soul impact the world of Ninja?
1. Chapter 1

In the land of fire, hidden in the trees there is a village that goes by the name of Kohona. The village is home to many great shinobi's and the hokage, the man who runs the village. But this is not about him, no this about one of the ninja that claim Kohona to be their home. And the name of that ninja is Naruto Uzumaki, a spiky haired, blue eyed, young boy. During his years of living in the leaf the boy had been through hardships like no other, pain that most shinobi wouldn't Imagine, but he manages to push through it and continue being the best he can, but something was about to push him to the edge.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Yelled Mizuki a so called chunin of the village in the leaves, towards the boy who stared up at him with wide eyes. "You are the Nine Tailed Fox! That's why everyone hates you! You're a demon that had ruined our village, now go ahead and die!" With that final statement Mizuki tossed a giant shuriken towards the shocked Uzumaki boy who didn't have the strength to move out of the way. "Narutoooo!" Iruka yelled, charging over to Naruto in attempt to take the hit.

Sadly he was too late and the shuriken impaled Naruto, as he was hit, Naruto's whole world turned black. He was floating in a black abyss, with tears flowing of his eyes. "Young Uzumaki, go back. It is not time for you to pass..." A voice emanating from seemingly everywhere told him. Naruto didn't even care anymore, he didn't want to do this, he didn't want to have to deal with being hated everyday, running from mobs, not having anyone who loved him. He just wanted to rest. "I can't do it anymore...I want to sleep..." The voice sighed and nodded and saw Naruto close his eyes, accepting death.

"Things cannot end here. I suppose another soul will have to do the job..."

Somewhere else, there is a boy walking down a street of what looks like a bustling city. He seems to be an African American, with pitch black hair, and around the age of 14. He is staring down at his phone when he gets to a light, and seems to be watching an episode of Naruto on his phone. "Broooo, Naruto got mad hands. He giving Sasuke the work." He grinned and thinking the light had turned green and began walking. Unknowing to him a truck was speeding his way.

As the Episode ended he began hearing the loud honking noise. He turns and watches in slow motion as the truck advances towards him. 'You'll be just fine.' A voice in the back of his head spoke. And that was when he spoke his last words. "Shit." As he was hit by the truck everything around him turned black as he closed his eyes.

He eyes flashed open as he sat up quickly and looked around. Everything for what seemed miles was black, and he had no idea where he was. "What in the world?" He mumbled to himself and continued to look around until he eventually spotted something in the distance. It was a body laying down, but in a bright orange jumpsuit. The male slowly advanced towards the figure until he was right in front of it.

As he began to realize who it was his eyes became wide in amazement, shock, and disbelief. "No fucking way! Is this Naruto!? Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god..." He continued repeating that until a voice spoke, making him jump.

"Calm yourself boy. Everything will be explained." The voice said and the boy gulped and nodded. "Now, what is your name?" He asked and the boy blinked. "Uh...I'm Bryon." He said while rubbing the back of his head. "Well, Bryon, let me explain to you, while you're here. You know that boy as Naruto Uzumaki. In your world, his life is just a show that you all watch, you believe it to be made up, just for entertainment. But what you might not know is that their world is an actual one, going on alongside yours. Following me?"

Bryon blinked once more and nodded slowly. "Yeah, basic fanfiction type stuff. So why am i here exactly? You're just explaining why i'm seeing Naruto Uzumaki in a abyss of basically black and wh-" He was interrupted by the voice.

"Shush i was getting to that." The voice cleared his throat and continued. "Well, events can change. Even the smallest actions can change the course of history drastically. And the history was changed a few minutes ago. Mizuki managed to kill Naruto, Iruka wasn't fast enough and the shuriken impaled the boy. We both know how bad things will get without Naruto's help, but Naruto doesn't want to go back, and i need a new soul to take over...That soul is you."

During the whole explanation Bryon's heart was racing fast, his eyes wide, still having trouble believing what he was hearing. "B-but why me? You could have picked stronger people, more athletic, smarter people. Why me? Well, i'm not complaining, i'm just asking."

"Well, you have extensive knowledge of the Naruto world, plus you're a young one who died too early. I just have a feeling that you will make an interesting impact on the world. So, what do you say child, will you take over the body of our Uzumaki and affect the Ninja world?" Bryon didn't even have to think as a grin crept onto his face, the excitement and answer easily seeable on his face. "Of course i will! You don't even have to ask me twice!"

The voice chuckled and nodded. "Then get ready, because we cannot wait anymore. I wish you the best of luck." Suddenly both Bryon and Naruto rose into the air, a golden light surrounding the both of them. The light got brighter and brighter, to the point where it could blind the ones looking at it. With a mystical jerk, Naruto and Bryon smashed into each other in an explosion of golden light.

Opening his eyes Bryon, well, Naruto looked around. He could hear the voices of Mizuki and Iruka arguing. "I'll make you pay for that Mizuki! Naruto was just an innocent boy!" Mizuki laughed as if he heard the funniest joke ever. "Innocent boy? I did the village a favor by killing that demon! I should be honored as a hero."

Naruto rolled his eyes and slowly rose to his feet. "Mizuki, you're voice his so annoying..." The two Chunin looked over to Naruto in shock as he was standing with a look of annoyance on his face. But really got them was how he now looked. He had brown skin, just like Bryon's, and pitch black hair. But he managed to retain the blue eyes and those signature whiskers. Merging Bryon's soul with Naruto's body must have change features a bit.

"N-naruto! You're alive! What happened to you? Why do you look so different?" Iruka asked, confused, but glad that Naruto was back. But not everyone there was happy for Naruto to be back. Mizuki had a look of pure rage on his face.

"You...YOU DEMON! You refused to die! Why don't you stay down and die you little mutt!?" Mizuki pulled out another shuriken, but on instinct Naruto put his fingers in a signature position. "Not this time. SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" He yelled and with puffs of smoke what seemed like hundreds of clones began to appear all over the area. Even though this surprised him quite a lot, Iruka jumped over to Naruto's side.

The hundreds or maybe even thousands of clones stared down at Mizuki like hungry wolves ready to pounce on their prey. "You're not going anywhere with that scroll! And you will never hurt anyone else again!" The clones jumped down and began pounding on Mizuki non stop, hearing his screams of pain put a small little smile on Naruto's face. 'Oh my god! I'm such a badass for that! I always wanted to use Shadow Clones! I didn't really think i would be able to form them.'

As he was thinking to himself in his head Iruka just stared down at him with a small little smile.

Time passed and Naruto and Iruka where sitting against a tree. "Naruto...Don't listen to what Mizuki said. He was just an evil fool who would do anything he wanted to get his way. You're amazing for what you did, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Naruto gave Iruka a close eyed smile and nodded. "Of course."

Iruka chuckled and got up. "Close your eyes. I have a present for you." Already knowing what was next, Naruto kept his eyes closed and soon felt a headband wrap around his head. He opened his eyes and grinned. "Naruto Uzumaki, you are not a official Leaf Genin. Congratulations." Naruto jumped up hearing that and yelled with happiness clear in his voice.

But soon he stopped and turned to Iruka. "Uh Sensei." Iruka tilted his head. "Yes?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head a bit with a chuckle. "You mind giving me some money for new clothes? I'm getting real tired of this orange." Iruka couldn't believe what he heard and fell face first into the ground. Naruto blinked and walked over to Iruka and began poking him. "Uh, Sensei...Sensei?" He continued poking him and laughing nervously.

'This was going to be one hell of an adventure.'

Naruto sat in the Hokage's office staring at the third, as the third stared back at him. "So Naruto, i see you have had some changes after you decided to steal the scroll." He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, i think i read a jutsu and it kinda permanently changed my looks." That was the best story he could come up with at the moment.

The third held the scroll and stood up from his desk. "Naruto, what you did was very dangerous and stupid. If Mizuki had gotten out of the village with this scroll in his hands who know what could've happen?...But i'm also proud because you managed to learn a very complicated jutsu and defeat Mizuki so we could apprehend him. You made me proud. One day you will truly become one of the greatest ninjas out there."

Naruto jumped to his feet and gave him a thumbs up. "You know it gramps! Well, i gotta go! See you!" As he headed for the door he was stopped by the third. "Hold on Naruto. Iruka told me how you wanted to buy new clothes." He turned and caught a pouch of money. "That should be enough to get a good couple of outfits."

Naruto laughed and put it in his pocket. "Thanks!" He ran to the window and hopped out of it. He landed outside and dashed over to the Ninja store. With his speed he managed to get their quickly and made his way inside. These owners didn't seem to have a problem with him and he began browsing. 'Alright, time to get out of this orange.'

He thought about his own personal favorite colors as Bryon and found outfits that consisted of Black and Purple. He went into the changing room and tossed them on. Soon he looked in the mirror and grinned at himself. He was wearing a black shirt and a black sleeveless jacket with a dark purple uzumaki swirl on the back with the name 'Naruto' in purple on it right above it. For lower wear he wore black shorts with black and purple combat boots that seemed to fit him well.

"Woahhh, i look great!" He tightened his headband and walked out, grabbing multiple duplicates on his way. Along with the outfits he bout himself a set of beginner weights and some books on chakra control and jutsus. He paid for the items and made his way home.

'I'm going to be the stronger Ninja out there, even stronger than the original naruto, and all the hokage!'

He told himself as he went inside of his apartment and sat down at the table, putting his books down and tossing his clothes on the bed. "Alright, this is gonna be one long ass night."


	2. Chapter 2

Beautiful rays of sunlight shot into the apartment, revealing the mess that was made that night. Books all over the room, cups and bowls of ramen laying around everywhere, all the clothes that Naruto bought yesterday, scattered around the room, just a mess. Though even with the mess that plagued the room, there seemed to be a peacefulness that you couldn't seem to find anywhere else.

Suddenly that peacefulness was interrupted by the loud ringing of an alarm. Naruto eyes shot open and he fell out of the chair he was sitting in, hitting his head on a pile of books. "Ow!" He sat up and rubbed his head as he tossed a book at the Alarm, successfully breaking it. "Annoying clock." He mumbled and rose to his feet. He yawned and stretched while looking around the room. "Man, that was a long night." He formed the hand sign and summoned three shadow clones.

"You guys clean this mess." He yawned once more as he went to his bathroom. He blinked as he stared into the mirror, studying his features. 'Well, i guess that really wasn't just a crazy dream...I took the place of Naruto...Hehe, not in a bazillion years did i think that this was ever going to happen..." He poked his face and pulled his hair a bit. 'Hmm, a dark skin, black haired Naruto...I like it.' He shook his head and finished his inner monologue.

He brushed his teeth and took himself a semi-quick shower, washing all the sweat from last night off of him. 'So, it is true. I can use shadow clones to gain extra knowledge, and to train faster to make up for all the lost training old Naruto missed. It won't be immediate, but i'll get there. Believe it!...I can't believe i just said that.'

He walked into the bedroom and found it sparkling clean. The clones dispersed and he got the memories of them cleaning the room. Naruto smiled a bit and picked up one of the outfits he bought yesterday. It took a large jump in difference than the old Naruto's clothing. Going from bright orange, to Black and a cool dark purple Color. He looked at himself in the mirror and grinned, beggining to flex his muscles. "Hehe, i'ma sexy man."

Unfortunately for Naruto, one of his clones were still there and was snickering as he watched. Naruto heard the snickering and stopped, turning around quickly to confront the clone, who was now full out laughing at him. Naruto's eye twitched a little and he growled. "Why you little!" He lunged at the clone only for him to disperse in a cloud of smoke. Now expecting this, he crashed into a wall with a loud thud. 'Dammit, that slimy little clone!'

He got up and dusted himself off. He figured that it was now time for him to get going. He grabbed a banana and hopped out of his window. He hopped from roof to roof, building to building, all the way until he made it to the academy. But on the way he took his time, admiring all the sites that weren't usually shown in the anime.

'Man this place is really beautiful...Why would anyone wanna harm it.' As he thought that, his mind drifted onto the future events, like the thought of Pain, and how he ruined the village. 'I'll make sure i'm strong enough, stronger than old Naruto. So when people like them come, i'll be able to stop them. Believ-' He smacked into a pole and fell to the ground. "Ow! Why do i keep smacking into things!" He rubbed his face as he rolled around on the ground.

"Uh, are you okay?" He heard a female voice ask. He stopped and looked up to see a brown skinned female with brown hair hair that was in two buns with a very familiar face. "Wha?" He continued staring at her a her face became a little red. "I asked if you were okay." She said, standing up straight and crossing her arms.

He blinked and nodded. "Uh, yeah. I just wasn't paying that much attention." He got wiped any dirt off of him. She nodded and tilted her head. "You should be more careful. What's your name anyway kid? I haven't seen you around anywhere." Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "I'm Zer-Naruto. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He chuckled nervously and had to correct himself on his name. He hoped she didn't catch onto him.

She stared at him a little bit before nodding. "Nice to meet you Naruto, I'm Ten-Ten. You seem like you were off in a hurry." Naruto, nodded. "Yup, i'm supposed to be off to the academy to be assigned my team." Her look turned into one of realization. "Ohhh...Then what are you waiting for?"

He chuckled and waved. "See you around Ten-Ten." He hopped off and continued onto his path towards the academy. Soon enough he arrived and admired the site as he looked up at it. 'Looks just as good as it does in drawing or animated.' He walked inside and looked at the room numbers until he found his. He stared at, preparing himself for all the people who were on the other side of the door. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

He walked inside and felt the whole room go silent. "Hey Iruka, sorry for being late. I didn't head to sleep until late last night." Some people who were wondering who this person was, but some people could recognize him by the facial structure, hair style, blue eyes, and whiskers. The clothes made it seem like a whole new person walked into the room, in addition to the new skin tone and hair.

"Oh, hey Naruto. It's fine, just take a seat over there." He said, getting over his initial shock. Once his name was said, people began talking and staring at him as he walked up to his seat. "Naruto? How the hell did he pass? And he looks so...Different." Sakura and Ino got up and pointed at him. "I see you trying to be like Sasuke-kun, Naruto!" Yelled Sakura. The blonde banshee followed up. "Yeah, you baka!"

Zero rolled his eyes and sat down at his seet, that sadly had to be next to Sasuke. "Finally decided to stop dressing like an idiot, dobe." Naruto crossed his arms. "Still decided to stay with a duck ass hair style, teme?" Sasuke scoffed and went back to sitting in his signature position.

"Alright, settle down children. I will now be announcing your team places. Alright, team 1..." Iruka began reading the teams and as he did, the team sensei's came and got their teams. Soon enough he got to the self most anticipated team. "Team 7 will consist of, Sakura Haruno..." Once Sakura heard her name she perked up a bit. 'Please let me be on a team with Sasuke-Kun and not that baka Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki." Hearing that she deflated with a groan.

Naruto rolled his eyes at her reaction. 'She is so rude during this part of the timeline. I really don't know why Naruto liked her, and now my other team member is..."And Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura instantly jumped up. "Yes!" Ino groaned and hit her head against the table. 'Dammit, why does she get to be on a team with Sasuke?'

Iruka called out the last sensei's and the time passed until it was only the three team seven members inside of the classroom. "Where the hell is our sensei!? Even Iruka decided to leave because of how long this bastard is taking!" Naruto knew that this how Kakashi was, but that didn't stop him from being annoyed by how long he was taking. Zero went over to Iruka's desk and began rummaging through it. "I'm about to prank this dude."

Sakura was annoyed and being a loudmouth as well, but she stopped and looked down at Naruto. "You're still the same idiot even with the look change Naruto! He's a Jounin, he's not going to fall for your stupid pranks!" Naruto ignored her and came across the biggest stash of pens ever. "Hehe, this is what i'm talking about." He picked up a bucket and began dumping the pen ink in the bucket until it was about halfway full.

'Screw hitting him with erasers! This will be so much more rewarding!' He got a chair and went over to the door. He stood on the chair and positioned the bucket so that once he came in the bucket would spill and pour the ink in all over him. After he finished that he went back to his seat and sat down, crossing his arms.

Soon the time past and soon Kakashi opened the door. "Hel-" He was interrupted ink splashed down and covered him. Sakura was shocked that it actually worked, but Naruto laughed and pointed at him. "And that's what you get for taking so god damn long!" He smirked and stood on the table triumphantly. 'That was so relieving.' Kakashi just stared at them. "I hate you all."

They all made it to the top of the academy after Kakashi cleaned himself off. Kakashi sat down across from the three Genin. "Now, that i am clean. Let's introduce ourselves, i'm Kakashi. So who wants to go first? Make sure to tell me some things about yourself. What you like, or what's your ambition or goals." Sakura raised her hand. "I'll go." She sat up and began her introduction. "Well, i'm Sakura Haruno. I like Sasuke-kun, i also like Sasuke-Kun, and Sasuke-Kun, and oh. I hate Naruto!"

She yelled and Naruto was just digging in his ear with his pinkie. "Back at ya bubblegum." She growled and got ready to smash his skill him. "YOU!" Kakashi waved at her. "Alright, alright. We have you established. Alright, blue eyes, your turn." He blinked and nodded.

"Alright, i'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like training, and fighting, and eating. I hate people who are jerks for no reasons, and as for goals. Hmm, i want to be the strongest ninja that has ever existed." Kakashi raised his eyebrow hearing that. It was a well known fact that Naruto was always running around yelling about being Hokage. Not being the strongest ninja. "Like you could do that! That'll be Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura said in protest. "Oh, of course the strong Ninja with a duck ass hair style." Naruto laughed. "Don't talk about Sasuke-kun!"

Kakashi then pointed at Sasuke. "Silent boy, your turn."

Sasuke broke his silent to get his introduction over with. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and i don't particularly like anything. What i have is not a dream, because i will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and kill a certain someone."

'Ah, meeting Itachi is going to be a fun little ordeal.' Naruto thought to himself. Kakashi nodded and stood. "Alright, now that that is out of the way. Tomorrow we will be doing ourselves a little team building exercise. Meet at the training fields first thing in the morning and make sure that you don't eat breakfast.' With that he disappeared without giving the genin to say or even ask why they couldn't eat their breakfast.

Not saying a word Naruto ran off and jumped to another building, leaving the two other genin by themselves. A creepy smile slowly crept onto Sakura's face as she turned to Sasuke. "Ohhh, Sasuke-Kunnnnn~" Sasuke immediately got up. "I have somewhere to be." With that he dashed off. "Wait!" She yelled and chased after him.

Naruto soon found himself outside of Ichiraku's to get himself something to eat. He still had some money leftover and he was feeling hungry from doing all of that pointless sitting around. As he was about to head inside he heard someone call his name and stopped. He turned around and it was Rock Lee and Ten-Ten. "Oh, Hey Ten-Ten. Who's that with you?" He asked. "This is my teammate Lee. Lee, this is Naruto." Lee flashed him a smile and gave him a thumbs up. "It's nice to meet you Naruto-Kun! You are looking very useful today!"

Ten-Ten sighed and shook her head. "Don't mind him. This is how he always acts. So. wanna come and get some food with us, Naruto?" Naruto smiled and nodded. "Yeah, i could use some food anyway."

* * *

 **A/N: And we are done for this chapter! I thank you all for the support on the first chapter! If any of you have questions, comment them and i'll make sure to answer them in the beggining of the next chapter. Gotta blast!**


End file.
